Ajuda:Direitos de usuários
O que é um direito de usuário? Um direito de usuário é um tipo especial de permissão um usuário possui para fazer algumas tarefas na comunidade. Um "grupo de direitos de usuário" é uma série de permissões e habilitadas. O grupo de direitos de usuário mais comumente reconhecido é o de "administrador", também conhecido como grupo de usuários . Uma lista dos grupos dos direitos de usuários separados em grupos pode ser vista em . Para adicionar ou remover usuários desses grupos, administradores ou burocratas podem ir até . Alguns grupos apenas podem ser adicionados ou removidos por burocratas ou staff. Algumas comunidades possuem grupos customizados, mas a informação abaixo se aplica a maioria Nível local Todos os que visitam o FANDOM podem ver e ler as páginas. Usuários não registrados (anônimos) usualmente também tem a possibilidade de editar e adicionar páginas a wiki, mas algumas comunidades solicitam primeiro o log in em uma conta FANDOM. Usuários registrados Usuários que criaram uma conta e entraram podem: * Customizar a aparência e os atributo da comunidade ao ajustar as suas preferências. * uma imagem, vídeo ou outro arquivo. * Adicionar páginas a sua watchlist, na qual pode ser usada para rastrear as edições de uma página em particular. * Manter uma página de usuário. * Remover propaganda de todas as páginas (exceto na página principal de cada comunidade). Usuários Auto confirmados Usuários Auto confirmados que estão no FANDOM por ao menos 4 dias também possuem acesso as seguintes ferramentas: * Eles não mais precisam ir ao captcha quando inserirem um link externo dentro de uma página, página em branco ou quando criar uma nova conta. * Podem editar páginas Proteção de página. Powerusers Este não é um direito de usuário de fato, mas sim uma bandeira de status usada pelo FANDOM. Na maioria dos casos, não são concedidos habilidades ou direitos extras. Também não pode ser usado para filtrar usuários pelo . Administradores Administradores (também conhecidos como "admins" ou "sysops") são usuários confiáveis que geralmente são escolhidos pela comunidade e também tem acesso aos seguintes direitos: * Todos os privilégios dos grupos Moderador de Discussões Moderador de Conteúdo. * Bloquear usuários que estão vandalizando a wiki de editar e outras ações. * Agraciar e remover os direitos de Moderador de Chat e Moderador. * Editar a aparência e o formato da comunidade. * Editar páginas de MediaWiki. Para mais detalhes, veja o Ajuda:Guia como-fazer para administradores. Ser um administrador faz com que a bandeira "ADMIN" apareça próximo ao nome do usuário no seu perfil, a menos que seja mudado em MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop. Burocratas Burocratas estão um nível 'acima' dos administradores. Burocratas apenas possuem a habilidade de manipular os direitos de usuário, assim como de bloquear e desbloquear usuários, então este direito geralmente é usado em conjunto com o grupo de administradores. Eles têm a habilidade de promover e revogar os direitos de rollback, Moderador de Conteúdo e administrador bem como nomear novos burocratas. Enquanto eles não podem revogar os direitos de Burocrata de outros usuários, eles podem revogar os próprios direitos. Burocratas também tem a habilidade de remover o status de bot de um usuário caso o bot esteja com defeito, mas o consenso da comunidade é solicitado para a adição dos direitos de bot a um usuário. Tendo este status causa a aparição da bandeira "BUREAUCRAT" próximo ao nome de usuário no perfil de usuário, a menos que seja mudado no MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-bureaucrat. O status de Burocrata pode ser removido apenas pelo FANDOM Staff ou pelo próprio burocrata. Moderadores de Conteúdo Moderadores de Conteúdo são usuários que possuem ferramentas adicionais disponíveis para moderar partes específicas da comunidade. Essas ferramentas são: * Excluir e mover páginas protegidas * Excluir e mover arquivos * Restaurar páginas e arquivos * Rollback * Recarregar arquivos * Proteger e desproteger páginas * Patrulhar páginas se a comunidade tiver a aplicação Patrulha de mudanças recentes ativada Possuindo este status fará com que apareça a bandeira "CONTENT MODERATOR" próximo ao nome de usuário no perfil do usuário, a menos que seja mudado em MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-content-moderator. Moderadores de Discussões Os Moderadores de Discussões são usuários que possuem ferramentas adicionais disponíveis para gerenciar as conversas que acontecem na comunidade para o caso de alguns usuários estarem tendo uma discussão. Essas ferramentas são: * Remover e restaurar conversas e respostas de qualquer usuário. * Abrir e fechar conversas * Gerenciar quadros de fórum, mover conversas de um quadro para outro e marcar e desmarcar conversas. * Moderar o chat * Excluir comentários de blog * Editar e excluir comentários em artigos * Moderar o recurso das Discussões, se ativo. Tendo este status faz com que a bandeira "DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" apareça próximo ao nome de usuário no perfil do usuário, a menos que seja mudado em MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-threadmoderator. Moderadores de Chat Moderadores de Chat são usuários que possuem o status de moderador no chat com o intuito de gerenciar o a sala de bate-papo da comunidade. Eles podem bloquear usuários do bate-papo, o qual irá expulsar um usuário do bate-papo e bani-lo de retornar até que um moderador de chat ou um administrador reverta o banimento na página de contribuições do usuário, ou até que o banimento expire. Ter esse status faz com que a bandeira "CHAT MODERATOR" apareça próximo ao nome de usuário na página de usuário, a menos que seja mudado em MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-chatmoderator. Rollbacks Qualquer um pode reverter vandalismo e edições de má fé, mas isso demora alguns cliques no histórico da página para fazê-lo. Usuários com as ferramentas de "rollback" podem desfazer edições ruins com um clique ao usar o link rollback na página de diferenças, lista de contribuições de usuário, ou na lista de mudanças recentes. É importante notar que Moderadores de Conteúdo e Administradores por padrão já possuem os direitos de rollback. O direito pode ser opcional para um usuário que possui os direitos de rollback e administrador combinados, mas isso não adicionará velocidade ou poder adicionais mesmo em conexões de internet mais lentas. Usuários com os direitos de rollback são apenas usuários normais que não necessariamente são administradores. Rollbackers (usuários com os direitos de Rollback) podem ser vistos através do , mas por padrão eles não tem nenhum título especial aparecendo em suas páginas de usuário. Fundadores Um fundador de uma comunidade automaticamente recebe os direitos de Burocrata e Administrador durante a criação da comunidade. Isso permite a eles editar o formato e a aparência da comunidade. Quanto mais contribuidores se juntarem a comunidade, é uma boa ideia para os fundadores nomearem usuários confiáveis como administradores, Moderadores de Conteúdo, Moderadores de Discussões e rollbackers. Fundadores possuem a bandeira "FOUNDER" em seu perfil, a menos que seja mudada em MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-founder ou por posterior perda dos direitos de burocrata e administrador. Bots Um "bot" é qualquer processo, programa ou script autorizado que torna fácil para um usuário fazer edições e ações tediosas ou repetitivas dentro de uma comunidade. Quando um bot é executado em rápida sucessão, os registros das mudanças recentes pode às vezes ficar sobrecarregados, tornando difícil observar edições mais substâncias de usuários regulares. Dando a conta uma "bot flag" irá esconder essas edições da lista de mudanças recentes (apesar de que qualquer editor ainda pode escolher vê-las ao clicar em "Mostrar bots"). No FANDOM, um usuários que deseja usar um bot deve criar uma conta separada para tal, então deve conversar com outros membros da comunidade e pedir a aprovação deles para a criação do bot. Após discutir o assunto com a comunidade, o dono do bot ou o administrador pode . CheckUsers CheckUsers tem a habilidade de checar o endereço de IP de outros usuários, assim como a habilidade de checar quais usuários fizeram edições usando um endereço de IP em particular e visualizar o registo CheckUser. Esta habilidade é geralmente disponibilizada apenas para o FANDOM Staff, Helpers e VSTF, mas em grandes comunidades onde os sockpuppets são um problema grave, o acesso pode ser considerado. Nível global Staff Membros da staff são funcionários do FANDOM e eles têm acesso total a todas as comunidades do FANDOM. Eles são mostrados em em qualquer comunidade, e muitas vezes têm uma assinatura Staff especial () quando assinam seus comentários. O Staff tem ferramentas para ajuda-los a manter todo o FANDOM. Por favor, consulte a Ajuda:Contatando o FANDOM para obter detalhes sobre como entrar em contato com um membro da Staff. Esses usuários possuirão a tag "STAFF" em seus perfis, a menos que seja mudada em MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-staff. Vanguarda Vanguarda é um grupo de usuários do FANDOM que se voluntariaram para ajudar a tornar o conteúdo do FANDOM disponível no maior número possível de dispositivos. Para fazer isso, os usuários do Vanguarda possuem alguns direitos extras que permitem a eles editarem a interface de uma comunidade FANDOM. Veja para uma lista de membros. Os usuários Vanguarda terão a tag "VANGUARD" em seu perfil. VSTF A Volunteer Spam Task Force, abreviado para "VSTF", são usuários experientes e dedicados que combatem vandalismo e spam cross-wiki. Para isso, eles possuem direitos extendidos para todas as comunidades do FANDOM, incluindo acesso a ferramentas adicionais que os ajudam a detectar spam e vandalismo. Veja o para uma lista dos membros. Usuários VSTF terão uma tag "VSTF" em seus perfis. Helpers Helpers são voluntários trabalhando para apoiar e melhorar as comunidades não inglesas do FANDOM. Por exercitarem tarefas de Staff em suas respectivas línguas, eles compartilham muitos dos seus direitos com o FANDOM staff. Veja o para uma lista de membros. Usuários esse grupo terá uma tag "HELPER" em seus perfis e uma tag () especial em suas assinaturas. Moderadores globais de Discussões Moderadores globais de Discussões são um grupo de usuários com permissões relativas às Discussões. O foco deles está em gerenciamento de comunidade, construção de comunidade e preocupações sociais com o aplicativo das Discussões especificamente. Eles são designados a trabalhar nas comunidades que solicitaram ajuda ou foram identificadas pelo FANDOM staff. Users in this group will have a "GLOBAL DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" tag on their profile. Community Council, Conselho da Comunidade O é o grupo de teste e feedback do FANDOM. Os membros desse grupo são selecionados pelo FANDOM Staff para fornecer um feedback preliminar de novas funções e produtos que estão em desenvolvimento. Veja para uma lista dos membros. Usuários nesse grupo terão uma etiqueta "COUNCILOR" em seus perfis. Authenticated Os usuários autenticados são as contas oficiais de grandes empresas, normalmente a partir da indústria de videogames. O grupo significa que a veracidade da conta foi verificada pelo Staff. Eles são usuários que são notáveis e/ou famosos, tais como um designer ou desenvolvedor de jogo ou um renomado músico. Um usuário deve ser verificado por um FANDOM Staff como legitimamente sendo uma pessoa importante antes de receber esse direito. Volunteer Developers, os Programadores Voluntários O projeto Volunteer Developers é uma iniciativa que busca incentivar membros do FANDOM com mais conhecimentos técnicos a contribuir no FANDOM não somente editando e administrando uma wiki, mas também consertando bugs e melhorando o software do FANDOM. Esses usuários terão a etiqueta "VOLUNTEER DEVELOPER" em seus perfis. Outros grupos Alguns outros grupos exibidos em são conectados ao staff apenas por Extensões e não são usadas. Por que meus direitos foram removidos? Burocratas podem remover os direitos de admin e outros direitos quando sentirem necessário. Na maioria dos casos, a comunidade deve ser consultada. Apenas os staffs podem remover os direitos de Burocrata, mas raramente o faze. Exemplos de situações de quando os staffs irão remover os direitos de burocrata e outros incluem: * Os direitos foram abusados. * Um usuário está inativo e a comunidade pede por sua remoção. * Solicitação da comunidade após uma discussão entre mais usuários ativos. * Foram encontrados editando abusivamente com uma conta alternativa (sockpuppet). * Eles usaram os direitos para editar a interface em algo muito inadequado. * Eles quebraram os Termos de Uso do FANDOM. O que usuários bloqueados não podem fazer? Se um usuário for suspeito de quebrar os Termos de Uso do FANDOM ou as políticas locais de uma comunidade, eles podem ser bloqueados por um staff ou um administrador local. Junto com outras restrições, os usuários bloqueados não podem: * Criar, editar ou mover páginas * Deletar ou proteger páginas * Carregar arquivos * Mudar os direitos de outros * Adicionar postagens em blogs ou adicionar comentários * Executar algumas ações específicas de administrador * Executar ações específicas de rollback Em alguns casos, usuários bloqueados também podem ser proibidos de criar novas contas e editar o seu próprio mural de mensagem/ página de discussão. Onde eu posso encontrar usuários diferentes? Veja Especial:ListUsers e escolha entre "administradores", "rollbacks", ou "burocratas" e clique em "mostrar". Você também verá uma coluna mostrando a data da última edição do usuário, para que você possa encontrar os usuários que editaram mais recentemente. Mais ajuda e feedback }} be:Даведка:Ўзроўні доступу удзельнікаў de:Hilfe:Benutzer en:Help:User rights es:Ayuda:Privilegios de usuario fi:Ohje:Käyttöoikeudet fr:Aide:Droits utilisateur it:Aiuto:Diritti degli utenti ja:ヘルプ:ユーザーアクセスレベル ko:도움말:사용자 권한 등급 nl:Help:Gebruikersgroepen pl:Pomoc:Uprawnienia grup użytkowników ru:Справка:Уровни доступа участников uk:Довідка:Рівні доступу користувачів vi:Trợ giúp:Quyền truy cập của thành viên zh:Help:用戶權限 Categoria:Ajuda Categoria:Ajuda de administração